Goodbye Love
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: A couple was so happy inlove, but they slowly drift apart. They keep having many fights and question their relationship, but they don't want it to end. They talk it over and see that breaking up is probably the right thing to do.


"I don't understand why you're so upset about this situation." Nick Nemeth said to his girlfriend Kim of two years.

Kim was getting frustrated. "You really want to know why, fine... Actually never mind. I need some air."

And with that Kim stormed out of the house and walked around the neighborhood. Lately her and Nick been having problems, but they wanted to try to work things out. They didn't want to end things at all, they loved each other too much to do that. But neither one of them wanted to admit that their feelings were slowly fading away. Kim sat on one of the park benches and started to think back when her and Nick first met.

Flashback

_It was a gorgeous day in Scottsdale, Arizona. Kimberly walked out Chipotle with a to-go bag, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone._

_"I'm so sorry." She looked up at who she bumped into, she blushed. He was such cutie, she loved his blonde hair and thought his tan was perfect. She was completely speechless._

_"No, it's not your fault. I'm the idiot who was looking the other way when I am walking. Are you okay?" He looked at the red headed beauty in front of him._

_She looked him right in the eyes, god they were so beautiful. She snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for asking." She smiled._

_Nick smiled and looked at the bag her hands. "I like a girl with a big appetite."_

_Kim looked so confused and then she realized what he was talking about. "No, no ,no. This isn't all for me, it is also for my mom and aunt." She looked away shyly._

_Nick smiled at her, he found her shyness extremely adorable. "Are you busy on Thursday?"_

_"Maybe, it depends on what we are doing?" She smirked._

_"I would love to take you out to a lovely dinner and get to know you better." He grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_She blushed. "I love too."_

End of Flashback

Kim smiled, thinking about when she first met Nick. She really miss those days, it seemed so easy back then.

* * *

It has been a week, and Nick hasn't seen Kim since their fight, and he was extremely worried about her. Nick was too busy to notice that Mike came into the room.

"What's wrong with you buddy?"

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"I know part of this has to deal with Kim. Want to tell me what's going on between you two?" Mike was concerned about his best friend.

Nick looked at Mike and sighed. "Me and Kim had another fight a week ago, she left, and I haven't seen her since. I'm scared something bad happened to her."

"I'm pretty sure she's fine. She is probably with her sister and getting some air." Mike attempted to cheer Nick up a little.

"Hopefully."

"You guys have been having so many fights lately and I see that it is bringing you down. Why don't you guys take a break from each other?"

"It's not that easy Mike. I know lately it seems like my feelings are fading for her, but I love her so much. We had our ups and downs, but that's normal for a relationship. I am always there for Kim no matter how big or small the problem was. I always comforted her while she cried. She told me everything. I can't throw all of it away."

"Wow, I didn't know all of that. Just think really think about." Mike said and left the room.

Nick let out a deep breath and just sat there thinking about one of the great times he had with Kim.

Flashback

_"Gosh, I miss you so much." Kim said to Nick on the phone._

_"I miss you too. I wish you could have came with me. This place is simply amazing."_

_Nick was in Atlanta, Georgia for a business trip._

_"I wish I could too. I wish you were here because I miss hearing the crazy stuff you said and the things we did. I also with you were near, so I could be in your arms."_

_"Aww. I will be home in two days. You think you can last that long babe?"_

_"I think I can."_

_"Good, when I get back, I am taking you out to a fancy restaurant and then we will watch movies of your choice. How does that sound?"_

_"It sound perfect."_

_"Glad you love it. Hey, I got to go, talk to you later. I love you." He said._

_"Ok and I love you too."_

End of Flashback

* * *

After a long day at work, Nick was finally home. When he walked through the door, he seen Kim standing there. He smiled and ran over to her. He engulfed her into a huge bear hug and gave her a kiss.

"You really scared me."

"I'm sorry, I had to clear my mind and really think things over."

"I thought some things over too." Nick paused. "You thought about our relationship too, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think we really think we should talk about it."

Nick and Kim talked about everything and finally came to a decision.

"I think it is the right thing to do for the both of us." Kim said.

"You're right. Maybe breaking things off is better." Nick walked over to Kim and gave her a kiss. "I will still be for you no matter what."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She got up. "I will get my things some time this week." And with that she left.

Once she closed the door, it took Nick a minute to think about everything that just happened. It finally hit him and he felt the tears strolling down his face. He was shocked. The one thing that kept flashing in his mind was when he told Kim that they would last forever and now look where they were.

* * *

Kim came over to the house when Nick was at work. She couldn't see him because all the hurt would have came back and plus she didn't want him to see what a wreck she was. The entire time she was packing, she cried. Even though that her relationship ended, she still loved him. It took her almost an hour to pack all her stuff. She came back inside to get the last box, but stopped before she picked it up. She knew that she didn't have enough courage to say goodbye to Nick, so she grabbed a piece a paper and a pen, and began to write.

_Dear Nick,_

_I don't have the courage to say goodbye to you face to face, but I wasn't going to leave you without one because I am not that kind of person.  
__I want to let you know that you always will have a place in my heart.  
__I enjoyed every minute when we were together and hope we stay in touch. I don't want to lose you completely.  
I will always love you and I am still here you like you are for me. Hopefully you take real good care of yourself._

_Before I leave, I also wanted to let you know that I don't regret this decision we made, it was for the right reason, but I hope that you don't regret any of this or it was your fault because it's not.  
Goodbye love, talk to you sometime in the future._

_Love,  
Kim_

After she finished writing, she put the note on Nick's bed, grabbed her box and left.

Four hours after Kim left, Nick came home. I was depressed most of they day and was a little glad to be home. He walked into his room seen that all of Kim's stuff was gone and let out a sighed. Then he noticed that there was a a piece of paper, with his name on it, on his bed. He walked over and sat on his bed. He grabbed the piece of paper, took a deep breath and read the note. After he read the note, he smiled a little bit.

"I don't regret it either love." He said placing the note on his night stand.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you guys loved the one shot and that it makes sense.**

**I got this idea to write this one shot while listening to Avril Lavigne's new cd :D**

**Review.**


End file.
